


Pretty Little Masochist

by 1Ginger1Keyboard



Series: Stiles Stilinski Sex Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Peter Hale, Healthy BDSM relationship, Knotting, M/M, Masochist, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Peter Hale looks after his boy, Spanking, Sub Stiles Stilinski, bdsm club, stiles Stilinski is a pain slut, stiles likes the pain, stiles stilinski is a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard
Summary: Peter and Stiles explore a more intense scene together.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Stilinski Sex Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Pretty Little Masochist

Peter loved nothing more than parading Stiles around, this club was a little specialised, a Supernatural BDSM club. So Stiles was sitting at his feet, hands firmly between his knees, he leant forward and sipped from the straw in the coca-cola. When Peter had brought up the outfit Stiles was worried the leather harness across his chest would leave him cold, a similar concern was the leather shorts that covered his rump. Smooth dark brown leather stretching over his plump rear, the harness was a near black a ring on the front and the fastener on the back. 

Sat on Stiles’ face was a specialised blindfold, it was fitted to his face, it let him see but reduced his vision to shapes and shades. Enough for him to get washed into the scene, but also enough so that he doesn’t feel scared about losing the control the Nogitsune robbed him of. Then around his neck sat a leather collar, a loop on the front, it was decorative, Peter never dragged him by the neck, Stiles’ beautiful neck deserved better than that. 

Stiles wriggled towards, the tented section of the leather shorts was pressed against the front of Peter’s shoe, leaning forward and placing his head on Peter’s knee, wriggling and pushing against the shoe as if pretending to get comfortable. Peter was dressed in a deep red shirt and black slacks, black dress shoes, he was chatting to another Dom, his sub was sat next to him clearly being a little brat. He was an Alpha but seemed to aura struck by the control the Beta had over his sub. 

Peter glanced down at his sub, taking a breath and sensing the spiked arousal, he knew what Stiles was doing, he had been kneeling for nearly twenty minutes, taking sips of his drink before settling against Peter. A hand running through the hair on his subs head, scraping his scalp with measured claws, then Peter gently rocked his foot. Stiles only let out a squeak before settling against the inner thigh, he was three inches from the deep musk he was craving. At least now he could smell it a little. 

The Alpha and his sub settled in the next booth when Peter expressed that he wished to spoil his boy, Stiles felt himself be pulled up, next he was pressed against his length. Moaning against his Master’s neck then sitting comfortably within his lap, he saw the shape of someone approaching then something being sat down, from the smell he assumed it was food. 

The blindfold allowed Stiles to remain anonymous while enjoying the lifestyle, it also helped him feel secure while giving up the control he needed. The scratch of Peter’s stubble against his neck let him settle against his chest. Then a warm finger was being pushed against his lip, taking his master's thumb into his mouth and licking it clean. It seemed like a rich barbeque sauce. Peter let a soft growl escape, pushing against Stiles’ tongue for a moment before pulling back out. 

“Is that tasty my boy?” 

Stiles hummed before opening his mouth trying to catch Peter’s thumb again, that caused a chuckle, then he leant forward moving Stiles gently, then something was pressed against into his mouth, licking the fingers presented to him. Once they were out of his mouth he started to chew. It must have been a chicken wing that Peter had pulled the meat off before dipping in that delicious sauce.  
Stiles was fed a collection of meat, some mozzarella sticks and cucumber, then a straw pressed to his lips letting him drink. Peter stroked his chest for a while, running fingertips over the abs that ghosted his body. Dripping under the waistband and stroking over his happy trail. 

It was an hour later that Stiles whined about wanting to be shown off, that he knew his Master loved him but he wanted to be shown off. That is how he ended up over the spanking bench, the first three hits were with the flat of Peter’s hand. Then a quick check and a paddle was introduced to his rear. Ten spanks counted loud and proud by Stiles. One last check-in before Stiles’ thigh got hotlines across them. 

That night Peter took Stiles home, silk sheets across his chest, the harness removed while Peter stretched his hole. Lubed fingers scissoring him open, spanking him for every sound he made. Stiles was a dirty little masochist. Tugging Stiles’ legs apart two spanks landed square on his sack. His legs jumped and he let out a squeak, pushing his legs further apart. 

“More, more, aw daddy, more, more...” 

Peter felt his eyes flare, Stiles rarely used such titles but tonight seemed to have ticked the correct boxes. Stiles wiggling his rear at Peter, a spank landed straight against his taint and sack. A squeal and his hips jerked forward. 

“Can you cum from this? Hm, can my pretty little boy shoot onto the bedding from his sack being spanked?”

Stiles wiggled again, that was a non-verbal cue, Peter let a flurry of spanks, four on each thigh, two on the sack then four on the other thigh. It was when Peter landed a harsh on Stiles’ sack and the teen arched and he screamed out. Peter was happy to have found such a useful piece of information. 

Peter rubbed three more orgasms out of Stiles, one from a prostate massage the other two from mouthing Stiles balls. Only then he speared Stiles on his length, the poor boy had dry cummed on the last orgasm and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Strangled moans and the sound of the bed squeaking. 

“Daddy more, more...” Stiles felt drunk, his head was heavy and dizzy but he was weightless. His balls were aching, he was stretched on Peter’s cock, the knot would pop in before Peter pulled him back up and caused Stiles to mew. 

Peter knew his knot was nearly full size, this was the time. Two firm handfuls of Stiles’ arse and he thrust up while dragging Stiles down and the boy squealed and more tears rolled down. Stiles orgasmed again, dry and it caused him to cry out. The knot forced its way in and Stiles was floating. 

Stiles didn’t come back to himself until he looked around and water was raining down on him, when had he got in the shower? Peter was rubbing against his cheek and neck, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling gently. 

“You were so good, such a pretty little masochist...my angel.” Stiles shuddered as Peter licked from behind his ear down to his collarbone. Groaning and bringing his hands up, tangling it into the longer hair Peter had been growing. 

“My big bad...” That was all Peter needed to hear, Stiles was back, he was in the land of the living. Kissing each other as they settle into the steady rhyme of each other's breath. This is home.


End file.
